


Reylo - Impulse and Desire

by tinaz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaz/pseuds/tinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo, disappointed with his loss against Rey, runs away from the First Order to a desolate planet. Every night, he dreams the same dream of Rey. Unsure of what it means, he busies himself with training.</p><p>--</p><p>Rey is back again with the Resistance after training with Luke for 2 months. Haunted by her nightmares, she sneaks away to find Kylo and figure out what her dreams truly mean.</p><p>(This identical story can also be found on Wattpad. Both are written by me.)</p><p>CURRENTLY ON CHAPTER 10 (1/06/16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reylo - Impulse and Desire

**Chapter 1**

\-- REY--

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force!"

I am caught off guard as he offers himself as a mentor to _me_. Rey from the Light side. Why would he ever think I'd want to join the dark side just to be another one of Snoke's pawns?

"NEVER," I exclaim to him as I try to maintain my balance by the edge of the cliff.

Kylo presses harder onto my lightsaber and catches me off guard as I try to steady myself. He then takes this opportunity to enter my mind.

_You will stop fighting and listen to me._

I notice too late to deflect his command and before I know it, I find myself obligingly dropping my lightsaber to the ground and staring at him.

_This is the right thing to do, Kylo only wants to talk..._

"Rey, I _want_ you as my apprentice and student," Kylo presses "You have so much potential and that could all be lost to the teachings of the light which will only restrict you!" Still under Kylo's command, I feel myself nodding along with him.

_I know you want to be powerful. To be recognised, for once, in your life._

Kylo is whispering in my mind but I feel as though it is taking over my whole mind. Why can I not use the Force right now? Why am I not fighting back?

_Because you've known all along. You want to be with me. Come, we can hide from Snoke for now. I can train you privately._

Kylo strides towards me and picks me up. I am unable to fight back with the Force, so I let him carry me away. But the whole time in my head I'm screaming. This is WRONG.

This is wrong but I can't fight back. What am I doing? I cannot fight back but I find the voice in me to scream out in protest.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open. I see Finn sitting next to me, eyes wide, trying his best to calm to me down.

"Rey, Rey, it was only a dream. You're safe now," Finn says as he pats my head.

"I keep having this same dream Finn. It's making it harder to fall asleep."

"I know, but you have to remember that it's not real." Finn reassures, "I know you're strong enough to resist the temptation of the Dark Side"

I nod uneasily and drop my head back onto my pillow, "I just, don't know what it means. Luke has told me that Jedi's often have dreams about the futu-"

"I know," Finn interrupts, "but what you're dreaming? That happened in the past."

I nod to show Finn that I understand but truly, I don't. Something about the dream seemed different to my last true encounter with Kylo Ren. Something about the atmosphere or the fight. It didn't seem to match up.

\-----------------------------

**Chapter 2**

\--REY--

As I'm getting changed, I think back to the conversations I had with Luke. He had incredible knowledge in regards to the Force that exceeded anything a man, even of his age, would know. I was privileged to have him as a teacher and in my time training with him, he had left me with pieces of immeasurably helpful wisdom.

Thus, I had told him about my dreams, or more accurately, one dream, in the hopes of acquiring some advice from him. However, for some unknown reason, Luke had urged me to try find Kylo. Not like he was one of the most dangerous people in the whole of the galactic universe.

I didn't want to find Kylo.

I didn't want the encounter to become a reality.

I had continually tried to pry the reason out of Luke but he only ever told me that I had to trust him and follow my heart. However, this had left me even more confused as I, myself, had no idea what my heart wanted either. Apart of me hated him for killing his own father, Han Solo, yet another part understood the pain and conflict he was suffering when he made that decision.

With this in mind, I pack my bag and slip my lightsaber into my belt. I say my mental goodbyes to Leia, Finn, and the other friends I had made in the Resistance. They had treated me well and I hoped that I could return to see their faces again.

I take one last look around my small room before leaving and slipping through the corridors and rear exit of the Resistance base. Luke had told me to keep quiet about my plans to find Kylo or they would undoubtedly stop me.

I turn my flashlight on and thank the years of scavenging that had taught me to be light and quiet on my feet. I quickly make my way towards a small jet and buckle myself in. I had specifically planned out which aircraft to fly as I took into account the fact that I would be the only pilot yet I needed space for sustenance supplies and one more possible passenger. Kylo.

I didn't particularly have a plan on what I would do when I found him. Truly, I still had no idea why I was going to find him. But somehow, deep in my heart, I knew that Luke was right and that this was the right thing to do, for some bizarre reason.

Quickly yet carefully, I lift the jet off the ground and fly towards a cluster of planets that I had analysed and thought would be the likely hiding place of Kylo. But more than that, I somehow felt drawn to them and knew that it was not likely, but _definite_ , that I'd find him there.

\-----------------------------

**Chapter 3**

\--KYLO--

Setting down my lightsaber for the day, I drop my belt and walk into my tent.

Having landed on a heavily forest covered planet, there was no possibility of even a cave to dwell in. So, with the supplies that I had aboard my ship, I had built up a tent that could easily fit 10 people. But it was just me. Most wanted fugitive in the whole of the galaxy.

Washing the dirt off my hands and face, I think to the dreams I'd been having ever since I fought Rey. In the dream, she had followed my commands (whether of her own will, is debatable) to join me in training. However, I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to be near her. I knew that in the end, the light inside of her was too strong and it would threaten to pull me over.

Shivering at the thought, I change out of my dirty clothes and slip on another, ever colourful, black shirt. Anything to stay evil, I guess.

\--REY--

The first planet on my list of possibilities was Cularin. This planet had been renown for being strong with the Force and I knew that if Kylo had to hide anywhere, it would likely be there.

Although it is now nighttime, I find a small clearing in the dense forest to land my jet.

As soon as I land, I sense a deep pull within me towards something. Assuming it is Kylo, I gather a few supplies into a rucksack and begin walking in whatever direction feels right, remembering Luke's words,

_Follow your heart._

—

An hour later, the feeling is now so strong in my chest that I can think of nothing else but finding him. I now know without a doubt that I have found the right planet.

Just as a I think that, I spot a flickering light a few hundred meters ahead. Widening my eyes, I start to jog towards the fire but before I can make it a few meters, I trip over a rope and feel a net surround me. Before I can protest, the net lifts me into the air and I find myself trapped. In a net. How stupid could I have been to not be careful around someone like Kylo?

Before I can grab my lightsaber from my belt, I feel the strong press of the Force holding me still. Moving my eyes towards the ground, I see a man in a black shirt and hooded cloak.

"Rey?"

**\-----------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

\--KYLO--

As I peer up towards the net, I blink a few more times in disbelief.

"Rey?"

"Who else could I be?" she answers, struggling to fight against my Force grip on her, "And you are...?"

Slipping off my hood, I answer, "I'm sure you know who I am."

Rey's eyes widen in disbelief as she struggles even more to break the intense hold I have on her. As she is distracted, I take this opportunity to slip into her mind. She's stressed and confused. She had planned on coming to find me but now has no idea what to do.

"Interesting," I murmur.

"Do you plan on letting me out??" she yells.

Pulling out of her mind, I make my way towards the tree that holds the rope attached to the net. Taking out my lightsaber, I slash the rope and using the Force, I slow Rey's fall. _Why do I care whether she lands unharmed or not?_

After she lands, I watch as she untangles herself from the net and stands unsteadily a few meters away.

"Don't you think that if I found you so easily,  the First Order could find you too?" she enquires.

"I'm sure you know as well as I do that you knew to come here not from logic but something entirely different," I answer matter-of-factly.

"The dreams..." she wonders, "You've been having them too haven't you?"

I nod in reply, not bothering to lie to her. As she thinks of what to say next, I take this time to analyse her. It had been 2 months since I'd last seen her yet something had changed. She looked more mature. Controlled. Yet the same old Rey still existed in her, feisty and curious. Even from here, I could sense the strength of the light within her. It called to me but I did not allow it to overcome my thoughts.

"So, what happens next?" she asks.

"I thought that you'd have an idea since you were the one that came flying to me," I reply smugly, slipping my lightsaber into my pocket.

"And how do you know you can trust me?" I add quizzically, not bothering to enter her mind for answers knowing that she has none.

Before she can conjure up an answer, I feel a sudden pull to the Light again and quickly remark, "I don't think it's in your best interests to stay here. I'm fine on my own."

I begin to walk away when Rey announces that Luke told her to find me. Slowly turning around, I glare at her.

"What does Skywalker have to do with all this?!" I sneer, refusing to be reminded of my previous Master.

Rey widens her eyes at my sudden bitterness and tightens her hand around the lightsaber in her belt.

"But the dreams, I-"

"Leave me alone! The dreams mean nothing," I yell, interrupting her before she says anything else that could irritate me. I turn, striding towards my tent, hoping the silly girl doesn't follow me. 

**\-----------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

\--REY--

I stare in disbelief as Kylo closes up the tent and leaves me in the forest all alone.

"Dickhead," I mutter under my breath as I sit on a nearby log and think of my next plan of action. Or more accurately, my first plan of action.

I'd come here with no plans, only an expectation of something to happen. Except, nothing had happened. I'd just been left stupidly outside his tent, forced to figure out where to stay for the night.

After a long day of flying, I can't bear to walk an hour back to the ship to rest. Instead, I slip my rucksack off and grab the small tent I had packed inside. Just as I begin organising out the contents, I notice a pair of feet in front of me.

Looking up, I see a topless Kylo staring down at me quizzically.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he asks, one eyebrow raised.

"I, uh..." trailing off, my eyes drifting down his toned, pale chest and back to my tent poles.

"It gets cold here at night. If you really must stay, you can stay in one of the rooms in my tent and you can leave in the morning," he offers.

I hesitate for a moment before I nod sheepishly and begin to pack up my things.

—

Kylo guides me to a bed in a curtained-off area of the tent and details me on where I can go for water and food.

After that, he walks off, leaving me all alone yet again.

Unbothered by my day-old clothes, I put my rucksack on the ground and drop myself into the bed. Within seconds, I feel myself drifting off.

\--KYLO--

I don't know what came over me to even be remotely nice to her.

Shaking my head, I begin to make my way towards my room. Right before I make it, I start to hear snoring coming from where I had left Rey. She'd fallen asleep faster than expected. I feel the urge to return to watch her sleep but scold myself for it.

_Where are these urges coming from Kylo Ren?_

_How did your encounter with her result in anything but screaming, lightsabers and disagreement?_

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I think of how disappointed Snoke would be if he found out that I was even conflicted with my feelings about Rey. The parentless, force-sensitive girl that had bet me in her first lightsaber fight.

Then again, I had run away from Snoke, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was disappointed even if I hadn't had these feelings.

With Rey sleeping just a few meters away, I can't bear sleeping tonight. As innocent as she seems, I can't shake the years of training that had taught me to remain guarded at all times.

In the end, I settle with taking a nap in a chair.

As I drift off, I once again sense the gentle pull towards the light coming from Rey's direction. But before I can fight it off, I'm already dreaming.

—

"Rey, I _want_ you as my apprentice and student," I press, "You have so much potential and that could all be lost to the teachings of the light which will only restrict you!"

I'm exerting all my energy as I try to maintain my hold on Rey's mind and body. In this dream, I truly want to teach her the ways of the Dark Side.

_I know you want to be powerful. To be recognised, for once, in your life._

I whisper in her mind. I tighten my Force grip on her when I notice her trying to break free of my grip.

She shouts out "KYLO, KYLO!" but my hold on her is nothing near painful.

She keeps screaming.

"KYLO, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Jerking awake, I look up to see a wide-eyed Rey yelling at me to get up and pack my things. I jump out of my chair as Rey explains to me how she saw a First Order ship in the sky when she was drinking some water from the stream outside.

Hurrying, I slip on my cloak and pocket my lightsaber and follow Rey out of the tent.

Before we can make it a few steps, I hear a voice.

"Freeze or I will shoot you."

It's Hux.

**\-----------------------------**

**Chapter 6**  
  
\--REY--

A man with ginger hair directs a gun in our direction. Following his commands, I freeze and dart my eyes in Kylo's direction.

"What a surprise to see your little light-side pet here too, Kylo," the man sneers.

Kylo scowls but doesn't answer. Before I can think of what to do next, I feel Kylo slipping into my mind.

 _Rey, I need you to run as soon as I've distracted_ _him_ _. Just follow me._

"You and your little charades have cost me a lot," the man spits, "Snoke won't let me return to the First Order until you're captured."

"Well then Hux, I don't think you'll be returning for a long time then," Kylo remarks, smirking at Hux.

As Hux is thinking of how to respond, I notice Kylo begin to loosen a tree's roots from the ground. Kylo continues taunting Hux as he prepares the tree to fall.

"Have you become so stupid as to come to find me alone?," Kylo drawls slowly, taking his time, "You know that your power is much inferior to mine."

Before Hux can respond, Kylo drops the tree in front of Hux.

Knowing what to do next, I sprint behind Kylo, not daring to look back. We hear Hux shout in anger as he goes around the tree and begins to chase us. As I run, I see trees being splintered as Hux attempts to shoot us. However, following moving targets in a forest he had never explored before left Hux with a disadvantage. Soon enough, Kylo and I have lost him by climbing up a tree. When we're sure that Hux isn't around anymore, we drop back onto the ground.

We walk around for a while before we reach a ship, assumably Kylo's, as he unlatches the door and beckons me to quickly climb in.

"What about my ship?" I ask, barely puffing from the run we had just did. I guess Luke's training had taught me well.

"We're going to have to abandon it on this planet...We can't come back here anymore," Kylo puffs, obviously not in the best shape of his life.

I begin to protest but stop as I realise that Kylo's right. It's not safe to go back to my ship, especially since it is so far away and we have no idea where Hux is. Likely calling First Order reinforcements. We couldn't let ourselves reside on this planet any longer.

—

Kylo is silent as he readies the ship for takeoff. Sitting in a seat behind the pilot area, I suddenly realise that I'm on a ship with a boy who killed his own father for the Dark Side. Yet I had totally disregarded that as Kylo had protected me and offered me shelter.

He could not possibly be the same person who had done all those terrible deeds. Yet I suddenly find myself worrying about what I've gotten myself into.

\--KYLO--

I don't need to turn around to sense the sudden tension in the ship. I can feel the worry and uncertainty coming from Rey. She wonders how she got herself into this situation and when we had begun working together.

I wonder too.

However, knowing that it would be a disadvantage to me to let Hux take either me or Rey, or both of us, I couldn't bear to leave Rey behind.

My next plan of action should be along the lines of dropping her off at the Resistance and finding another obscure planet to hide on again. But I can't see myself getting anything done if I drop myself on some lonely planet again. So, I decide in that moment that I'll return to the Resistance with Rey. If I wasn't going to be apart of the First Order anymore, I might as well be with the Resistance, whether they liked it or not.

_Anything to be with Rey..._

Shocked that I would even think that, I distract myself quickly by asking her for the coordinates of the Resistance base.

"You're just dropping me off right?" she asks, confused as to what's going on.

"No, I'm coming with you," I state bluntly.

"I don't think that's the smartest idea..."

"Do you have any smarter ideas then?" I retort back.

Rey goes quiet. Walking over, she gives me the coordinates of the Resistance base. I can't believe she actually trusts me so much as to give me the coordinates of my so-called enemies so easily. Even I wouldn't trust me right now.

But something in me had changed. I didn't want to be weighed down by Snoke and his commands anymore. I knew it wasn't going to be an overnight change but if I wanted to see any change, I had to return with Rey to the Resistance base.

—

After setting the aircraft on auto-flight mode, I stretch my fingers and get up out of the pilot chair. Turning around, I see Rey standing and looking at me.

"Why are you helping me?" she asks.

Debating whether to answer or ignore her, I choose to ignore her and walk towards the food storage. Maybe I'll be more in control of my thoughts if I eat some food first. I'm famished.

She sighs. "So we're back on no talking basis now?" she asks. I ignore her again.

"Loser," she mutters under her breath as she begins to sit down again. But when she's only halfway down, she starts choking. She looks over at me with panic in her eyes as my hand is outstretched, gripping her neck with the Force.

"Let's set things straight here," I snap, "You may think that we're suddenly friends but we're not. I may have changed sides but it doesn't mean that anything else, including relationships, has changed."

Noticing that her face is starting to pale, I let go and walk away. Deciding to go to the Resistance was the first step to leaving Snoke behind. However, the many years of acting under Snoke's influence wasn't going to disappear overnight. Decisions to change came first, attitude change could possibly come later.

**\-----------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

\--REY--

I'm awakened by the ring of an incoming Comm.

"It's from the Resistance," Kylo tells me, beckoning me to come over. Rubbing my eyes, I walk over to the Comm and accept the call.

"Please identify yourselves," says a voice.

"This is Rey," I reply, unsure whether to mention Kylo yet.

"Why are you on board a First Order aircraft?" it enquires back.

"Uh... circumstances,"

"Are you under duress at the moment, Miss?"

"No."

"Is anyone else on board the aircraft?"

I hesitate before answering, "Yes... Kylo Ren."

There is a silence before the person replies, "Do you come in peace, Kylo Ren?"

Kylo looks at me uncertainly before answering, "Yes, this is a peaceful approach, I mean no harm."

"Uh, ok, we're going to land you slightly further from the Resistance Base, I'll send over transport now for when you land."

The Comm ends and coordinates blink on a screen.

Entering in the coordinates, Kylo seems stiff and unsure of himself. If I was him, I'd be a little tense too.

—

3 trucks are already parked around the clearing when we land. Taking one last look at Kylo, we both start walking down the ship's ramp.

One of the truck doors open and out steps a Resistance officer. Without a word, he waves us over and tells us to sit in the back.

The truck is silent as the officer starts up the car. After a few moments, he finally speaks, "We'll get someone to bring your ship in closer once we have more pilots back."

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Looking for you," he replies, before turning around in the front seat and beginning our drive to the Resistance.

—

Poe and Finn are laughing when they walk into the dining hall. However, all laughter ceases when they see Kylo and I.

"Rey?", Finn exclaims with a confused look on his face as he sees who I'm sitting in front of.

Poe says nothing but his expression shows enough.

"...This is awkward," I say, hesitantly laughing, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"What the hell is Kylo Ren doing here?" Finn asks, unsure of how to make sense of the situation.

"Well, Kylo's decided to leave the First Order and we figured that it's safer and smarter if he's with us, instead of being by himself," I reply.

Finn looks even more shocked as I speak these words.

"Kylo BELONGS in hell, that's where," he snarls, "He can't be telling the truth."

Kylo finally speaks up, "But I am. Whether or not you choose to believe me is up to you."

Finn rolls his eyes and Poe smirks slightly in amusement.

Kylo adds, "And what are you, a _traitor_ , doing trying to tell me where _I_ belong?"

"I'm no more a traitor than you are," Finn retorts back.

Kylo and Finn glare at each other in silence. Suddenly, Poe bursts out in laughter.

"I'm sorry...but you guys...are _SO_ dramatic," he exclaims as he tries to contain his laughter. Kylo and Finn now direct their glares towards Poe.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll take my leave now," he says, "Finn, let's go."

This time, he speaks more seriously and Finn gets the message. Giving me a small nod, Finn and Poe turn around and leave the dining hall.

**\-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER 8**

\--KYLO--

An officer calls me from the dining hall and tells me to follow him. Looking back at Rey, she gives me a small smile before getting up and walking out another door. 

I’m silent as I exit the dining hall and follow the officer through sterile, metal corridors that never seem to end. It seems as though 20 minutes have passed before the officer finally stops me outside the door.

Pressing a button next to the door opens up a handprint scanner. The officer scans his hand and the door slides open. The room is fancy but the first thing I notice is a woman sitting behind a table. 

A woman who happens to be my mother. Leia Organa.

“Please, sit down,” she says as she points to a seat opposite her.

“I’m fine standing,” I say, avoiding eye contact with her.

She nods slightly before waving the officer out of the room. The door shuts behind him and now it’s just us two. 

“I must say I’m quite surprised that you chose to come  so soon and so eagerly,” she begins.

“I don’t think eager is the word for it,” I say stiffly, still not looking at her. I’m not sure if it’s because I can’t stand the look of care and pity on her face or if I feel guilty for killing her husband. My father.

“Well, either way, I’m glad to see that you’ve returned…son.”

I pause. Finally looking up at her, I say, “After all I’ve done, how can you still bear to call me your son?” 

“No amount of actions can erase a person’s past, Ben” she says quietly before getting up and walking to the large window in the room.

She has her back turned to me when she continues speaking.

“You don’t trust many people here and I'm sure that feeling is reciprocated by many in the Resistance,” she explains, “therefore, your sleeping quarter will be opposite Rey’s in an entirely different residential building.”

I stiffen as I hear her mention Rey. _It’ll just be Rey and I._

She continues, “We figured you’d need some company of sorts, so Rey has already moved into her room."

Turning around, her eyes glisten with a new emotion. Hope.

She clasps her hands tightly around her heart as she says, “I really do hope that you stay.”

With that said, she presses a button and the same officer from before walks into the room and ushers me out. 

—

I sense that something is wrong when the officer starts to lead me down a flight of stairs. I don't remember the building having multiple floors.

“Hey, I thought you would be taking me to my room,” I say, demanding the man’s attention.

As I’m trying to grab his attention, I feel someone slip handcuffs onto my wrist. Before I can protest, something hard bashes my head and the world goes dark around me.

**\-----------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

—REY—

It’s been an hour since Kylo was meant to arrive at his room.

There are still no signs of him and my gut tells me that something’s not right. Slipping a portable comm and my lightsaber into my belt, I run out of my room and exit the residential building.

Once outside, I waste no time and begin to run across the clearing that separates our residential building from the main base. Bursting through the main doors, people look at me in confusion as I look left and right.

I decide that the smarter option in this situation is to find Leia first. She was the last person who had seen him.

I begin running and once I’m outside her door, I knock frantically. It seems like an eternity before the door slides open and Leia looks at me with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong Rey?” she asks, her worry clear in the way she scrunches her brows together.

“Kylo hasn’t arrived at his room yet,” I explain, trying to slow my breath down, “And I think something’s happened to him.”

“Now, how can you be so sure?” she asks, waving for me to come into the room.

I deny her request to go in. Something tells me that Kylo is in danger and that no time should be wasted. After Kylo had saved me from Hux, this was the least I could do.

“Was Kylo with anyone when he left your office?” I ask.

“Yes, he was with an officer…Officer Field,” she replies.

My heart drops. Field must be involved with Kylo’s disappearance. I’d heard him and some of the other officers talk about Kylo coming back. They weren’t happy about it.

“Do you track your officers, Leia?” I ask, striding into the room, looking around for a computer.

“Yes, right over here.”

She beckons for me to come over to her desk and as she searches up Officer Field’s location, I play through all the possible situations Kylo could be in right now. He could be dead for all I knew.

“He’s in the prison cells…Field’s not meant to be on guard today,” she says, worry laced through her voice.

Nodding, I leave the room. As I’m running towards the prison cells, I can hear Leia calling for me to be careful.

—

As I walk down the stairs towards the cells, I can hear all kinds of shouting and crying.

I peer into each cell but can’t seem to find Kylo. Sighing, I turn around to go back up the stairs when I hear something beneath me. Looking down, I realise that the ground I’m standing on looks slightly different to the rest.

“Trap door,” I mutter to myself, realising how silly I was to have not looked out for one. Resistance officers wouldn’t be reckless enough to torture an innocent person in the main cells.

It isn’t too hard to open up the trap door once I’ve noticed it. Climbing down the grimy ladder, the cries of agony are much louder now. I sprint in the direction of the sound and the screams do not compare to the state that I find Kylo in.

He is hung upside-down from the ceiling with his hands bound together with Force-Resistant cuffs. His torso is covered in gashes and blood. His face, however, is unharmed. Although his face is dirty, I can tell that care has been taken to avoid harming him in obvious places.

In front of Kylo stands a blood-splattered Officer Field with a lightsaber in his hand. It’s Kylo’s.

Hearing my approach, Officer Field spins around, anger evident when he recognises my face. He lunges at me and I pull my lightsaber out, dodging his swing. Within seconds, he swings at me again and this time I fight back, slashing down at his lightsaber. His eyes widen as he almost drops his lightsaber. He’s surprised at the amount of strength I have. But what he doesn’t know is that that was only a small portion of my power.

Lunging towards him, I swiftly jab his chest with my lightsaber. He cries out in agony and in this moment, I go for one last swing, disarming him. Before he can scramble after Kylo’s lightsaber, I stretch out my hand and use the Force to pull the lightsaber to me.

In defeat, he slumps down on the ground and covers his head.

“Please…don’t kill me,” he stutters.

Shocked at his words, I retract the lightsabers and slip them in my pocket.

“I’m not as awful a person as you are, Officer Field,” I mutter, “I don’t hurt good people for no reason.”

He’s quiet as I walk over his slumped body and towards Kylo.

Kylo silently watches as I undo his cuffs and untie his legs. I almost lose my balance when I’m setting him down, forgetting just how tall he is. He grimaces as he struggles to roll onto his side. I gasp as I see the bloody wounds that cover his back too.

“How’d you know to come?” he whispers. It’s obvious that he’s in pain but his face is serene as he rests his head on my lap.

“I don’t exactly know,” I reply, not knowing where to rest my hand. In the end, I settle it on his shoulder and I feel him tense slightly.

We sit without talking for a few seconds before I remember that I need to get Kylo to the medical room.

Interrupting the silence, I say, “We need to get you to a medic before this wounds get infected.”

Kylo nods as I slowly lift him into standing position. He grimaces when I accidentally brush my hand across his back. As a precaution, I take my jacket off and wrap it around his chest. It barely fits around his torso but it’s better than exposing it anymore bacteria. I swing his arm around my shoulder and we begin our walk out of the cells.

\--------------------------------

 

\-- REY -- 

"Your fighting has improved"

I look over and notice that Kylo has woken up. I shift closer to his hospital bed and just smile.

"Let's not focus on me right now," I say, "How are you feeling?"

He twists his chest left and right to check and says, "I think I'm okay," before pushing himself into sitting position and sliding his feet off the side of the bed, "I guess I can leave now."

I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back down.

"Medics say you have to stay for one more check up," I argue, trying to stop Kylo from getting up.

"I'm fine Rey, let me go," he mutters, shrugging my hands off but he doesn't try getting up anymore. Instead, he just sits there and looks at me. I quickly divert my eyes, too scared to stare into his mysteriously dark eyes.

"I guess I can go get a nurse to check on you right now?" I ask, turning my gaze back on his, which is still fixed on me.

"Sure...that'd be great," he says, running his fingers through his long, messy hair and turning his lip upwards slightly.

My heart flutters for a second and I feel my cheeks turning red. Before he can notice, I get up from the bedside and walk out of the medical centre to the nearby nurse's office. Before I can knock on the office door, I overhear some quiet yet audible muttering between two people. Their words are rushed and they seem distressed.

"...now that he's here, the Order must be coming for us!" one woman stresses.

"The Order has no way of knowing that Kylo was brought here though," the other person replies in an uncertain tone.

"Either way, that doesn't detract from the fact that we have a homicidal _killer_ on our base right now!" the other one presses, "And have you heard some of the things people have been plotting..."

Before I can continue listening, a hear a quiet cough behind me. Spinning around, I see a nurse looking at me with curious eyes.

"Oh, sorry ... I was just here to ask if we could get someone to do a final check up on Kylo, since he says he's ...." I mumble before I trail off, feeling too guilty.

To my surprise, the nurse nods and doesn't question my eavesdropping and waves for me to follow her back to the medical centre.

——

"All seems to have mostly healed up, I think he's good to go," the nurse says, giving me a tender smile.

Kylo nods once before standing up and starts to make his way to the exit. The nurse smiles at me once more before she too, turns around and makes her way to another patient. 

Rushing, I finally catch up and match my pace to Kylo's as he walks silently down the corridor. There are a few stares but mostly diverted eyes as soldiers, nurses and general civilians notice him striding down the corridor. 

I wonder if it's because they think he's an evil monster or because he looks like one, towering at his over 6 feet height. 

Ignoring their looks, Kylo continues to quietly make his way back to his room. For so little time he had spent here, I was surprised he walked around so assuringly. 

\----

Once we're back in our separated residential building, Kylo stops outside my bedroom door and turns to look at me. 

"Do you pity me?" he asks, looking at me quizzically, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Surprised, I blurt out "Of course not! There's no reason why I would."

"Then stop acting like you do," he says.

"Excuse me?" I exclaim, not sure what he's getting at here.

"You're just too...nice to me, you surely must be doing that because you think I'm some damaged, homicidal dog or something,"

I'm in shock. _How could be so hard on himself?_

I quickly exclaim, "Or have you considered that not everyone in the universe always has alternate intentions?" 

He blinks and falls quiet. 

"I- I'm sorry, I just haven't had people genuinely care for me in a long time," he whispers quietly, looking down at his feet, "I'd almost forgotten what it feels like."

Before I can think about it, I come closer to him and give him a hug. He stiffens slightly before tentatively wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

**\-----------------------------**

_**To be continued...  
** _

**\-----------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**01/06/16** \- lol I suck at updating. University and writer's block got the best of me. but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, exams are coming up and I mostly write this story based on ideas I have so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise before the end of year I guess...just kidding, it'll be up within a month hopefully. Enjoy! 

 **17/02/16** \- One of the longer chapters I've written (which still isn't very long lol). Hope you enjoy :)

 **16/02/16** \- Took a break from writing yesterday since I HAD gone pretty crazy with writing 5 chapters a few days ago. I'm already well into Chapter 9 so it should be up by tonight or tomorrow! 

 **14/02/16 -** Sorry, I'm new to all this AO3 business. I'll be reformatting the piece once I get more into the groove of things. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
